ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mattel Movie
The Mattel Movie, also known as Mattel: Quest for Sapphire or Mattel: The Motion Picture is a 3D computer-animated epic comedy adventure film directed by Chris Renaud and Tim Hill. This film is produced by Illumination Entertainment and is distributed by Universal Pictures. It is based on the Toy company of the same name. Plot A ordinary boy Monster High doll (Jace Norman), who is mistaken for a Special after he found the Legendary Sapphire of Protection, but when a villain wants to invade Mattel World, he and his new Mattel friends must save their world. Cast * Jace Norman as Jimmy - The main protagonist * Hilary Duff as Frankie Stein - secondary protagonist; monster girl from "Monster High", in the end, becomes Jimmy's girlfriend * Mike Myers as Max the Screature T-Rex - A Dinosaurs from "Screature" and Frankie's ex-boyfriend (Deurtaongist) * Steve Carrell as Dexter Charming - the tritagonist * Paul McCartney as Robert - The police car from "Matchbox" and is the secondary tritagonist. * Elizabeth Banks as Apple White - The third tritagonist. * Morgan Freeman as The Octopus Master - Only appears in the end. * Will Arnet as Dr. Clawtobots - A evil octopus and the main antagonist, in the end, reforms and turns into The Octopus Master Live Action roles * Ellie Fisher as Maggie * Will Arnet as Himself * Henry Danger Cast * Game Shakers Cast * NRDD Cast Trivia * One of the non-Illumination Entertainment films to be directed by Chris Renaud, along with Pixar Animation's Cars * Although this film is in CGI, this film also uses stop-motion in some scenes and live action in the Maggie scenes. * this film is rated PG for Mild Action, Brief Language and Rude Humor * The movie is similar to The Lego movie. Cameos by Other Mattel toys Barbie * Barbie Miller Monster High * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Abbey Bominable Masters of the Universe * He-Man * She-Ra * Orko Polly Pocket * Polly Pocket * Lila Ever After High * Raven Queen * Madeline Hatter * Briar Beauty * Cerise Hood * Cedar Wood * Holly O'Hair * Dexter Charming Thomas & Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine * Percy the Small Engine * Emily * Diesel * Toby * Narrow Gauge Engines (Luke,Millie,Freddie) American Girl * Samantha Parkington * Kit Kittredge * Molly McIntire Hot Wheels * Vert Wheeler * Agura Ibaden MyScene * Kennedy * Barbie * Madison * Chelsea * Nolee Sing-a-ma-jigs * Midnight Blue Sing-a-ma-jigs U.B. Funkeys * Lucky * Rewind Sequel Main article: The Mattel Movie 2: The Adventures Continues * Category:Films based on toys Category:Mattel Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Epics Category:Adventure Category:Crossover films Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:Hot Wheels Category:Barbie Category:U.B. Funkeys/U.B. Funky Category:American Girl Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Tejc1234's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas